


After Soccer Practice

by PaperFox19



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Rimming, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 2: Daisuke and Narukami finish soccer practice and he wants to get closer to Narukami.
Relationships: Nagase Daisuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 11





	After Soccer Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

After Soccer Practice

Tier 2: Daisuke and Narukami finish soccer practice and he wants to get closer to Narukami.

-x-

Daisuke Nagase, a student at Yasogami High School, and captain of the soccer team, and best friend to Kou Ichijo. Now Daisuke was quite the handsome, brown eyes, short brown hair, athletic body, and had no interest in girls.

He was so happy when Yu Narukami joined the soccer team. The male was cute, kind, smart, and athletic, and hot damn those legs.

Daisuke had fallen head over heels in love for the silver haired teen. After practice, when the teen passed him, Daisuke got a whiff of manly musk the other teen had. His heart skipped a beat and his blood rushed south making him swell out his jack strap.

Things only got worse as he saw Narukami in the showers. Talk about walking wet dreams. Narukami was delicious, absolutely delicious. So fit and muscled, and hot damn was he hung, 9 inches of thick man meat swaying to and fro as he washed himself, a matching set of big balls that bounced now and then. Though nothing beat that sexy ass, the perfect balance of plump and tight.

Thankfully for Daisuke he used the excuse as captain he got to put the equipment away, so he often found himself in the equipment shed taking care of his need.

Sliding down his shorts and jock strap, his fat 11 inch dick sprang up into the air. He was already wet, it wasn't hard considering how great Narukami's behind looked in those soccer shorts.

Oh how he wished he could just slap those perfect cheeks. Wanted to feel them in his hands, wanted to taste the cherry hole as he gropes the perfect cheeks. His cock twitched in delight. 'That's so hot!' he could picture it in his mind, spreading those perfect glutes and sticking his face between them and eat the teen out.

His cock pulsed with joy. Taking hold of his cock he began to stroke himself. “Ohh Narukami-kun!” he moaned. He licked his lips as his hand glided back and forth over his shaft.

As pre spilled out, his hand spread the manly fluid over his dick, aiding in his stroking. As he pumped faster, his balls bounced with each stroke. “Oh ohh oh oh Narukami!” he moaned, his free hand going down to fondle his balls.

“Senpai?” Daisuke was too lost in his fantasy to respond. In his mind Narukami was naked above him, hot and horny after getting his ass rimmed.

'Please Senpai, put it in me!' his fantasy said. “Oh yes Narukami!” he bucked up. With a moan he came, his seed lurching into the air but it didn't land on the ground. Daisuke had closed his eyes, to completely fall into his fantasy and swim in the sea of pleasure without anything of reality from slipping in.

When he did open his eyes, the sight before him made him freeze. Narukami was standing there, his face and gym clothes covered in cum. “Narukami….I...” he blushed, and much to his embarrassment his cock hardened at the sight of the male covered in his semen.

“I didn't think it was fair that the captain always got stuck putting the equipment away, so I came to help. I didn't realize you'd be cumming as well.” he wiped some of the semen off his face. “You made my face and clothes all dirty senpai.”

Daisuke gulped and felt his penis lurch. “I'll leave you to it then.” he was about to leave but Daisuke felt a surge in him and he rushed forward and stopped him. He pulled him into the shed and shut the door, locking it this time.

“I'm sorry, you might think it's weird, but I like guys. One guy in particular...you.” he says blushing.

Narukami understood. He'd felt a connection to Daisuke since meeting him, and all the time they spent together made that connection get stronger. Of course he was happy just being friends with Daisuke, but seeing Daisuke pleasure himself and cry his name filled Narukami with warmth.

Daisuke's big 11 inch dick pulsed in the air. Yu felt his own manhood harden and try to grow in his jock. 'He's like this because of me.' this thought filled Narukami with a feeling of pride and lust mixed together.

He approached the soccer player and carefully cupped his pulsing length. Daisuke shivered, hips rocking against the palm cupping him. “Narukami?” he gasped.

“You've felt this way for awhile now?” Daisuke nodded. “And you've been dealing with this...” he caressed his length. “All by yourself?”

“Yes!” he moaned.

“Well let's get to know each other a bit more.” he cupped Daisuke's cheek with his free hand, he leaned forward and captured the male's lips.

Daisuke moaned into the other male's mouth. They kissed and pressed against each other. The kiss deepened when Daisuke licked the other boy's lips. Narukami opened up and met his tongue with his own.

Tongues danced and caressed each other, as Narukami pumped Daisuke's dick. The kiss broke for air, and the two panted, staring at each other. Their cheeks burned in a blush.

“Do you want this, do you want me?” His blush looked so cute with the band aid on his nose. Narukami smiled and guided the brunette's hand to his crotch.

“Yes, and yes!” he kissed his band aid, and the brunette's whole face turned red. They moved and Daisuke was sitting down on some hurdle step. He removed the boy's shoes and pulled off his socks.

Daisuke blushed, as Narukami took his right foot and took a big whiff. His penis pulsed, and his body twitched as the silver haired teen began to lick him. 'Ohh fuck!' his toes spread and his leg jerked. Yu licked his sweaty foot like it was the tastiest treat in the world. His tongue swirled between his toes, and he moved on to the left foot. Daisuke blushed and did the only thing he could, he got naked.

He pulled off his sports jersey and under shirt and tossed them to the side. Yu joined him in his nudity, after aiding his soccer friend removing his shorts and jock strap. Then he began to strip, and Daisuke stroked himself watching the male's body go on full display. This was different, this is all for him.

Yu's nipples were nice and perky from arousal. His cock was so beautiful erect, and he had a cute man bush crowning his crotch. Daisuke had a thicker man bush.

“Narukami!” he tackled the male to the ground. He began to kiss and lick everywhere, moving down Narukami's body. Starting with his neck, he made a hickey mark, giving a light nip that made Yu moan.

He moved down to his chest, and as he kissed over the left pec, the right was caressed and fondled. 'So firm!' his thumb brushed his perky nipple, that made Yu moan. “Ohh so you like that Narukami-kun, then how about this.” he latches his mouth on the left nipple, licking and sucking on the bud.

Yu moaned, bucking slightly, his hard dick rubbing against Daisuke's abs. “I'll make you feel good, very very good!” he says, before moving down Yu's body.

Narukami trembled as each lick and kiss made him hotter. His manhood was soon weeping pre all over his own toned stomach. 'Guys really are the best!' Daisuke thought.

He licked over his cock, down his balls, and over his taint. “This is like a dream, Narukami's naughty body is all mine!” Yu protested, but cheeks were spread and Daisuke kissed his hole. Like their kiss before this one deepened, Daisuke lapping at his entrance.

For Daisuke this was a dream come true, Yu never imagined this kind of pleasure. The wet muscle pushed inside and wiggled about, getting him nice and wet. “Mmmhhhmm ahh ahhhh!” Yu's body was trembling. “Please, fuck me!”

Daisuke was more than ready for that, his cock was slick and Yu's hole was wet. He lines himself up, and let's his cock kiss his entrance. Daisuke took one more look at Yu, and the male smiled wrapping his legs around the other's waist. “Take me!”

He gulps, but slowly pushes forward. The initial penetration hurt but Daisuke went slow, giving Yu every chance to adjust. “Just lay back babe I got you.” Yu obeys, putting his hands behind his head his head exposing his pits.

Daisuke leans forward and takes a big whiff. He begins to move, fucking Narukami as he sniffs his pit. “Pervert!” Narukami moans, but does nothing to stop him.

He smirks, reaching between their bodies and pumping his hard dick. He fucks his partner, stroking him in time with his thrusts, his hefty balls slapping Yu's ass.

Their bodies were slick, the smell of sex filled the shed, their moans bouncing off the walls.

Daisuke didn't stop at sniffing, he lapped at Narukami's sweaty pit. 'Fuck he tastes as good as he smells.' he speeds up his thrusts, and moves back and forth across his body with his tongue.

Yu moans, his pits got licked, along with his chest and nips. He couldn't take it anymore and came. “Daisuke!” he cried as he exploded between their bodies. His inner walls tightened around his thrusting cock and the brunette came hard with a moan.

The two shivered, one being pumped full of cum, both of them being covered in semen. They collapsed, and panted basking in the embrace of the other. “Damn you smell so fucking good.”

“Pervert,” he says but hugs him.

“Only for you,” he hugs back.

Yu's bond with Strength was maximized. Daisuke was a great boyfriend, and now when they showered after practice they had a little bit more fun.

End


End file.
